


All Fun and Games

by DeerWorks



Category: The Last of Us, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Basically Sam takes Riley's place in the left behind DLC, Brother-Sister type relationship, Except there's no romantic attraction because Ellie's still gay, Gen, It just popped in my head and I have nothing better to do, Teenage Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: “Here,” he said, tossing her some jeans and completely ignoring her. “Put your pants on you’ll need em.”She sighed but sat down on the bed as Sam started leaving the room to give her privacy. “I’m such an idiot.” She said to herself.“Oh c’mon,” Sam said from the doorway. “When have I ever gotten you in trouble.”Literally every time we do anything.NOTE: This isn't a romantic type relationship because Ellie's gay and I'm not gonna change that. I was just sitting around and these two interacting popped into my head so I figured I'd write it because why not. Just a brother-sister type thing. Also this is teenage Sam.
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Ellie
Kudos: 2





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a romantic type relationship because Ellie's gay and I'm not gonna change that. I was just sitting around and these two interacting popped into my head so I figured I'd write it because why not. Just a brother-sister type thing. Also this is teenage Sam.

“Ellie,” Sam whispered, shaking her slightly. “Ellie,” he whispered again but she remained motionless and unconscious. He didn’t wanna make any noise because he wasn’t supposed to be in here but he really wanted her to wake up. “Ellie!” he said a bit louder while shaking her roughly until she came to. She eventually did and out of instinct slapped him across the face. 

He fell backwards and landed directly in her office chair. She’d never slapped him before and he was hoping she never did again because holy shit did it hurt. “Jesus you’ve been working on that,” Sam said, rubbing his reddening cheek.

“Holy shit sorry Sam,” Ellie apologized. “The fuck were you expecting you can’t just wake me up like that.”

“My delicate approach wasn't working,” Sam mumbled as the pain started to fade a little bit.

“I haven’t seen you in I don’t even know how long,” Ellie said falling back onto the bed. Sam looked good, his hair still stuck up and he looked clean which meant that he hadn’t been sleeping alone on the ground in abandoned buildings which was good to know.

“I don’t know, a month maybe? The days kinda blend together,” Sam rubbing his eye. He was extremely tired but he didn’t wanna go to sleep without seeing Ellie first.

As Ellie looked at him she didn’t notice any change, his clothes looked slightly newer but there wasn’t anything notable about them. A denim jacket covering a long sleeve shirt and no new pants. But she did notice something different hanging around his neck. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing at it.

“Hm?” Sam looked down to where he was pointing then realized one of the reasons he was here. “Oh yeah, check it out.” He said removing the necklace and tossing it to Ellie.

She caught it and examined it. It was a pendant adorning the emblem of the fireflies. Her head snapped up to Sam who was watching her waiting to see her reaction. “No way,” she said, looking back down at it, still not quite believing it. “You’re a firefly.”

Sam smiled, he couldn’t quite believe it himself and someone saying it really helped cement it in his brain, especially Ellie saying it. “Well, baby firefly. Sort of a feeling out process I’m not gonna do anything yet just gonna wear that pendant around.” He finally took his eyes off Ellie and focused on something else which was the fact that she still had no roommate. “Jeez, still no roommate? You’re probably lucky Crystal never stopped complaining about how much Liz smelled.” Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something on the wall. It was a picture of the two of them on a polaroid. Sam held her with one arm with her eyes closed as she laughed. “Oh you still have this up.”

She rushed to the door checking the hall. “What’re you doing?” Sam asked.

“I can’t be caught with a boy who’s also a firefly in my room,” she said. “Remember what happened last time you were in here.”

“Uh they didn’t catch me?”

“They almost did.”

“Let’s just focus on the word almost.”

She sighed. It was nice to see him again but she was still kinda pissed that he just left without a goodbye and he wasn’t getting that. “Here,” she said, tossing back his pendant and opening the door for him to leave.

“Wait hey,” he said, shutting the door again. “Are we good?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said, trying to open the door again only for him to keep it closed.

“That wasn’t particularly reassuring,” he said and she just scowled. “Alright fine I disappeared and you’re mad so I’m sorry. Let’s get outta here I got something for you.”

“It’s almost morning and I have military drills. You know where we learn how to kill Fireflies.” The lure of a night of exploration with Sam was exciting. He had a knack for finding some really fun spots so her argument against leaving was admittedly kind of half assed.

“Here,” he said, tossing her some jeans and completely ignoring her. “Put your pants on you’ll need em.”

She sighed but sat down on the bed as Sam started leaving the room to give her privacy. “I’m such an idiot.” She said to herself.   
  


“Oh c’mon,” Sam said from the doorway. “When have I ever gotten you in trouble.”

_ Literally every time we do anything. _


End file.
